This invention relates to the preparation of shaped zirconia particles having high strength and high surface area.
Shaped zirconia particles (e.g., tablets, pellets or extrudates) can be used as support materials in the preparation of various catalysts, such as CO oxidation catalysts (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,830). A requirement for the successful commercial use of such catalysts in fixed bed operations is high crush strength (so as to assure the integrity of catalyst particles, especially those at the bottom of catalyst beds, and to avoid undesirable dusting) and high surface area (so as to assure adequate exposure of the catalytically active components to the reaction medium). Since the catalytically active components are generally incorporated into the zirconia support particles by impregnation, it is frequently also important to provide shaped zirconia particles having adequate porosity. The preparation process of this invention is designed to produce shaped zirconia particles meeting the above-outlined requirements.